civilization_v_customisationfandomcom-20200216-history
The Wampanoag (Massasoit)
The Wampanoag led by Massasoit is a custom civilization by TopHatPaladin, with contributions from Troller0001 and the Civ V Modding Helpline. This mod requires Brave New World. Overview The Wampanoag The Wampanoag (also rendered "Wôpanâak") are an Algonquian nation indigenous to modern-day Rhode Island and eastern Massachusetts. The term 'Wampanoag' translates literally to "People of the Dawn," alluding to their location along the Atlantic coast. The Wampanoag lived a semi-sedentary lifestyle, in which men would travel the coasts on fishing expeditions and women would cultivate the staple crops of beans, squash, and maize. Among the Wampanoag, women owned property and served as the heads of families, but political and military power was generally controlled by men. Massasoit Ousamequin, titled "Massasoit" (Great Leader), was the sachem of the Wampanoag peoples throughout much of the seventeenth century. He was born to the Pokanoket branch of the Wampanoag, around 1581; his birthplace was the village of Montaup, in what is today eastern Rhode Island. Massasoit, assisted by the English-speaking Tisquantum, was famed for forging an alliance between the Wampanoag and the English settlers in the region. The alliance was a productive one: the English nursed Massasoit back to health during his illness in 1623, and Massasoit sheltered Roger Williams after Williams' exile from the Massachusetts Bay Colony. Peace reigned between the English and the Wampanoag for the duration of Massasoit's life, but the alliance collapsed within twenty years of Massasoit’s death in 1661. Massasoit had five children; the oldest, Wamsutta, was born in the early 1620s. Wamsutta would go on to succeed Massasoit, but after his sudden death in 1662, the leadership of the Wampanoag passed to Massasoit's second son, Metacomet. Dawn of Man Greetings, Massasoit Ousamequin, greatest sachem of the Wampanoag people! You ascended to your title at a dark time in Wampanoag history; enemies from the Mi'kmaq and Pequot nations had infringed upon Wampanoag land, and your population had been devastated by disease. However, once the English landed on your shores, you used shrewd diplomacy to bring the Wampanoag to a position of strength. Your people's knowledge of the land helped preserve the fledgling Plymouth colony, and in return, the English helped you defeat the Pequot once and for all. Although the English would turn against the Wampanoag after your death, your capable leadership preserved peace in the region for forty years. Massasoit, your people call for you to restore the glory of the Wampanoag nation. Can you protect your population against those who seek to dominate it, both militarily and culturally? Can you build a civilization that will stand the test of time? Introduction: Welcome to the hunting grounds of the Wampanoag! My name is Ousamequin, and they call me Massasoit. I hope we can forge a fruitful alliance in the coming years. Introduction: I am Massasoit Ousamequin, the sachem of the Wampanoag confederacy. If we share this land and its resources, we could become powerful allies. Defeat: You may have extinguished the Wampanoag nation, but our people will still find refuge in the forests. Don’t think you’ve won. Unique Attributes Music Mod Support 'Additional Achievements' Events and Decisions Provide for the First Thanksgiving Our people have cultivated the Three Sisters since time immemorial, but our neighbors do not yet know how to work those crops. They are now attempting to hold a harvest festival in their newly settled lands; if we bring our own crops to the festival and teach our neighbors how to raise the Three Sisters, it could be the beginning of a powerful alliance. Requirements/Restrictions: * Player must be the Wampanoag * Must have entered the Renaissance Era * May not be enacted after the end of the Industrial Era * Must have a foreign trade route * May only be enacted once per game Costs: * 75 Food from the capital * 1 Magistrate Rewards: * Foreign trade routes grant +3 Science Preserve the Wôpanâak Language Cooperation with neighboring civilizations has been a great boon for us, but it has not been without its costs. Our ancestral tongue, Wôpanâak, is dying out in favor of more widely spoken languages. We must teach our children Wôpanâak and ensure that our language lasts as long as our populace. Requirements/Restrictions: * Player must be the Wampanoag * Must have entered the Industrial Era * May only be enacted once per game Costs: * 300 Culture * 1 Magistrate Rewards: * +1 Culture from Universities and Public Schools Unique Cultural Influence "Our people are now building your mishoon canoes and reading history from your wampum belts. I worry that the rest of the world will also succumb to the influence of your culture." Full Credits List * TopHatPaladin: Design, Code, Art, Text * Troller0001: Lua * Chrisy15: Advice & Code Fixes * Joey Curtin & Marc Cooper: Peace Theme * Lorne Balfe:' '''''War Theme Category:All Civilizations Category:TopHatPaladin Category:Woodlands Cultures Category:Civilizations with Male leaders